


Secrets You Already Know

by neverthelessthesun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, First Kiss, Getting Together, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Written based on the dialogue prompt: "Well, it’s a long story. I’m not entirely sure I have time to tell youwhyI ended up making a jetpack out of the microwave."





	Secrets You Already Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for clicking! 
> 
> My lovely sweet beta [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome) deserves all your love and affection. Any mistakes are, of course, my own. 
> 
> I wanted to write cute uncomplicated Stony get-together fic. I know it's been done a million times, I don't care. The world needs more painless Stony fic.
> 
> The prompt for this came from [this post](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/176171600890/20-dialogue-prompts-part-2) from writing-prompt-s, our friendly neighborhood destroyer of writers block.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, it’s a long story. I’m not entirely sure I have time to tell you _why_ I ended up making a jetpack out of the microwave.”

“Why did you even want a jetpack?! You wear a flying metal suit!”

“I was drunk engineering! You can’t blame me for the ideas I hyperfocus on when I’m drunk engineering!”

Steve uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips, which was somehow an even more disapproving pose. He glanced again at the gaping hole in the wall of the workshop, then at the cacophony of blueprints, tools, and scraps that was all that remained of Tony’s work table.

“I can make you clean up the mess. And no getting help from Butterfingers—I know for a fact he’ll do his best to make it worse.”

Tony shrugged. “I pay my cleaning staff exceptionally well. And Pepper keeps a general contractor on retainer. You’ll never know it happened.”

Steve threw his hands up in defeat. “I don’t know why I bother with this, Tony. You’re so—”

“Impressive? Talented? Sturdy?” Tony cut in cheekily.

“Impulsive! You could have gotten hurt!”

Tony was really, really quiet. 

“Tony…”

“It’s just a bruised rib or two!” he argued. “You did worse to yourself last week fighting AIM!”

“I heal in an hour! You don’t!”

“Oh, so now I’m _poor breakable Tony_ , huh? Lock me away in my shiny tower, stop me from having any fun—”

“—You know that’s not fair—”

“—I am losing all interest in fair, Rogers, It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It’s a big deal to me!” Steve yelled. Tony stared at him.

“I don’t—Tony, you’re important. I don’t like it when you blow things up or tear holes in walls with what used to be a damn microwave—”

“—Made you swear—”

“—because,” Steve continued, eyes rolling, “you could get hurt. You could be hurt and I might not get here in time. And that’s—that’s not acceptable.”

“Steve,” Tony said, “It’s not—”

“It is,” Steve insisted. “You are important. To me.”

Tony watched as Steve crossed over to him, sidestepping some debris. He watched, unable to move, as Steve raised his hand to hover over the bruise on Tony’s jaw, tracing the shape of it in the air above his skin. He watched Steve sigh, felt his warm breath ghost over his own face. Then, Steve’s hand fell. Tony noticed distantly that Steve was standing close, closer than he normally did.

“You know how it is. Let’s not hash it out again,” Steve said, reaching for his Captain America voice but landing somewhere around pleading. “It’s not like I kept it a secret or anything. But I can’t, Tony, I can’t stand by and watch you needlessly endanger yourself.”

“You...Steve, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Hash what out? What secret? Is this about your love of everything microwaved? Because the disassembling process was humane, I swear.”

Steve ground his palms into his eyelids. “No, Tony. I don’t care about the microwave. I care about you.” He punctuated this with a hand on Tony’s shoulder, meeting his eyes with intent. Tony liked the warm hand on his shoulder; he liked being close to Steve, liked the way his eyes looked so passionate…

Hold on.

“You...care. About me,” Tony clarified. He gestured between them. “Like, you like-like me?”

“You don’t have to tease,” Steve grumbled. “I get enough of that from Natasha.”

“And when were you planning on telling _me_?”

“It’s an open secret,” Steve defended, removing his warm, comforting hand to gesture wide. “Everyone knows—I don’t expect anything, I know you’re not interested—”

Tony rushed him like a linebacker, throwing his arms around Steve’s neck. He pulled himself up, since Steve was too frozen to lean down, and kissed him as hard as he could. 

For a few moments he was kissing a very warm Steve-statue, but finally Steve cottoned on and gripped Tony’s back, helping him closer. Steve’s lips began to move against his, and then they were really kissing, and it was warm and hard and perfect. 

Eventually, Tony couldn’t breathe, and he pulled away. Steve let him, loosening his arms from around Tony’s back and waist, but Tony didn’t move any further. He met Steve’s eyes, and this close he could really appreciate how blue they were.

“I like you too,” he answered confidently.

Steve gazed at him confusedly. “I…”

Tony decided another kiss was in order. He leaned in, and Steve met him softly this time, like he was savoring it, like it was precious. 

“Tony,” Steve whispered against the corner of his mouth. “Tony.”

“Right here, stud,” Tony responded. 

“You like me?”

Tony grinned. “I like-like you, even.”

“Will you go steady with me?”

Tony reached up to run his hand through the short hairs on the back of Steve’s neck. “Of course I will. I would have nabbed you long ago, if I knew you were available.”

Steve blushed, and Tony swore it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. “I’m not much.”

“Shut up,” Tony said warningly. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.” Steve shivered at the word. “What, do you prefer partner? Lover? Wait, we’re not lovers yet, let’s change that.”

Steve slowed his questing hands. “Tony. I would be honored to be your boyfriend.”

The word sounded serious from him, even though it still made Tony think of middle school. “Well, good. Let’s get to the sexy stuff.”

“I just—you’re not messing with me?”

Tony stopped pawing at Steve, giving him his full attention. “Steve, darling, I’ve been flirting with you for months. I promise I’m into you.”

“You flirt with everyone,” Steve disagreed, eyes downcast. His fingers fiddled with Tony’s jacket zipper. 

“I had a pool installed outside the gym for you. A pool in a skyscraper, Steve.”

“You said it was for the team!”

“You know you’re the one who uses it the most.”

“You never said anything.”

“Neither did you!” Tony accused. “I had to drag it out of you! While we were fighting!”

Steve smiled sheepishly. “We’ve always done things our way, haven’t we?” He ran his hands up Tony’s sides. Tony tried not to wince as Steve brushed over his injuries, but the supersoldier caught it anyway. “Come on, you’re in pain. Let’s sit down.”

“Or we can go lie down,” Tony offered suggestively. 

“Not until your ribs heal.”

Tony pouted. “You’re going to withhold sex?”

Steve arched one perfect eyebrow. “Maybe I’ve finally found something you’ll pay attention to. No blowing yourself up, or you won’t be getting any from me until you heal.”

Tony groaned and threw his head back like a kid having a tantrum, but he was grinning at the ceiling. “Rather be blowing you,” he mumbled. He knew Steve heard him, but he just grinned back. They stood there smiling at each other like idiots for far too long. 

Eventually, Tony followed Steve blissfully away from the wreckage and decided that holding off on the jetpack design really wasn’t all that awful an idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! 
> 
> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
